gatefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Episodes
Gate_anime.jpg|First Half Gate_anime_2nd_season.jpg|Second Half The anime adaptation of Japanese novels and manga of the same name. Gate - Thus the JSDF Fought There! anime was produced by A-1 Pictures and directed by Takahiko Kyōgoku. The series' character designs are based on the light novel illustrations. The first 12 episodes aired in Japan between July 4 and September 18, 2015. The second half aired on Tokyo MX from January 9 to March 26, 2016. It was streamed online by Crunchyroll and is licensed by Sentai Filmworks in North America. From episode 1 to 12, the opening theme song is "GATE ~Just Like the Dawn~" (GATE～それは暁のように～) by Kishida Kyoudan & The Akeboshi Rockets and the ending theme song is "Prism Communicate" (ぷりずむコミュニケート Purizumu Komyunikēto) by Hisako Kanemoto, Nao Tōyama, and Risa Taneda as their respective characters in the series. The second cour/part of the anime starts airing in the winter season of 2016, titled Gate: Jieitai Kanochi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri Enryuu-hen (Fire Dragon Arc) GATE（ゲート）自衛隊　彼の地にて、斯く戦えり　第2クール. For Episode 13 to 24 the opening theme is GATE II ~Beyond the World~ (GATE Ⅱ ～世界を超えて～) by Kishida Kyoudan & The Akeboshi Rockets, and the ending theme is "Always Communication" (いつだってコミュニケーション) by Kanemoto, Tōyama, and Taneda again as their respective characters. First Half It was an ordinary, beautiful day when the GATE appeared in Ginza, Tokyo, changing the world forever. Suddenly, troops of knights, orcs, dragons, and other fantasy creatures swarm into the shopping district from the gate that acted as a rift into a parallel dimension, leaving death and destruction in their wake. Lucky for everyone, Youji Itami happens to be in the area shopping for doujinshi when the attack from the gate begins. Itami might be a self-professed Otaku who doesn’t look like much, but he keeps his head cool in tough situations and plays a key role in pushing the fantasy creatures back to their own realm. He definitely has his priorities straight - his only regret is not getting to buy any doujinshi. The attack is just the beginning of a whole other world of problems. As part of the Japan Ground-Self Defence Force, Youji is appointed the leader of a team sent to explore the land that lies beyond the gate to attempt negotiations. Along the way, Youji and his troupe explore the new world that has opened to them, and gain new friends from the fantasy world including the beautiful elf Tuka Luna Marceau, who acts as their guide and companion. But there’s no time to waste. Pressures from both outside and inside the gate are building, and soon the fantasy world is torn between different powers - with Youji and his friends caught in the middle of it all. Second Half With Japan and the Empire in the midst of making peace, an evil presence lurks within the Empire that is aiming to cause the down fall of the Empire and begin an ERA of despair within the Special Region and Japan. With all the conflict going on, it's only a matter of time before things turn sour, will Youji and Japan be able to make peace with the Empire? Or will the new emperor Zorzal end up negating any contact/peace with Japan? Only time will show. Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Media